


Just My Type

by ADoctorARoseandAShip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Flying by the seat of my pants, HEA, Medium Burn, Multi, Not Beta Read, Rating May Change, Soft Ben Solo, blink and you miss it poly relationship, hallmark AU no one asked for, may add smut if I get brave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADoctorARoseandAShip/pseuds/ADoctorARoseandAShip
Summary: Rey Johnson is a pop culture icon and a rising star journalist in NYC. Up for a big promotion at work and stressed about it, Rey is convinced by her best friend Rose to take a weekend trip with her to Rose’s parents B&B upstate.Discovering this quint town is also home to the reclusive top selling fantasy author Ben Solo, Rey makes an overzealous claim to her Editor in a panicked move to secure she gets the job - she can provide the magazine with the first ever interview from Ben Solo since he fell off the grid nearly six years ago.The job is hers…she’s just has to find a way to get Ben to agree to interview first.--Named after the Hallmark movie that inspired this fic
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. The Office Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> TBH first chapters are my least favorite since you have to fit so much set up while still trying to be interesting, but ya gotta start somewhere. Chapter two is currently being edited and should be posted by the weekend.
> 
> This is my first multi chapter fic since I've started up writing after ten years, and the AO3 text editor definitely has a learning curve, so thanks ahead of time for your patience while I work on figuring it all out. 
> 
> As always please leave comments or kudos!

Rey Johnson, youngest journalist at Resistance Feed & Co., stood before the coffee pot in the break room in deep thought. Cradling her mug in her hands, adsentmindly picking at the free munchkins someone brought in, she waited for her drink to cool enough to sip it. It was lunch time, but with only half an article ready for the new month’s edition, and one week until the month began and drafts were due, Rey had a lot of work to do.  
  
She’s been with the Resistance for a little over six years now, and it’s been truly a dream come true. For a nothing from a desolate foster home in the middle of nowhere, becoming a journalist in a top New York City magazine was literally mind blowing. Yet, as she blew on the coffee to speed up it’s drinkability, she couldn’t muster an ounce of enthusiasm. To be honest, for the last few weeks, Rey Johnson has hit a slump. 

“Lovebug!” A familiar man’s voice rang out as someone entered the break room, footsteps coming towards her. Turning about, she immediately narrowed her eyes, not trusting that smile of his. 

“My darling love Rey, my one and only peanut, the beautiful and graceful-”

“Poe,” Rey cut him off by popping a munchkin in his yapping mouth. “What do you want, you conniving flyboy?”

Poe had been her second ever friend she made in this city. Finn, being her first, introduced them when Poe had been on leave and Finn interviewed him for an article. That was back before Finn had been promoted, and before Poe started dating him. Now the two were inseperatable and, frequently, teaming up on her when they wanted something. And Poe has never, once, ever visited her at work. 

“Hey, that’s retired flyboy.” Poe said between bites. “I’ve been home two years, you’re gonna have to get a new taunt.” 

“Once a flyboy, always a flyboy.” Rey flashed him a smile. 

She never put it into words, but Rey was ecstatic that Poe had been discharged. Of course Rey had worried about Poe too, but the hardest part of it all was watching Finn wait for him, watching him worry about Poe not coming back. Rose, her third ever friend, and also dating Finn, had worried too, but not as much as Finn.  
  
Finn was an orphan like her. Rey knew what it was like to find family .Though she didn’t really understand the trio’s relationship dynamic, Rey knew she’d give anything to keep her family safe and together. So when Poe got discharged and came home for good, everyone was relieved. But Rey meant it, you could take the man out of the Air Force but you couldn’t take the Air Force out of the man.

“I just want to take you for lunch, is that such a crime?” Poe pouted.

Rey squinted her eyes, but Poe just smiled that carefree flyboy smile of his. 

“What are you up to?” She asked. He looped his arm in hers, guiding her out of the break room and towards the elevator.

“Just want to take my favorite peanut out to lunch. Why do I have to be up to something?” 

-0- 

  


Seated in a small cafe they’ve never been to before, Poe admitted he was, in fact, up to something. The truth was Finn told him in confidence that the Editor, Phasma, put in her notice. In one month she’d be moving off to the Carribean, pursuing her dream of living by the waves. The committee was reviewing staff and Rey’s resume was at the top of most impressive candidates. She was just missing one check box. A featured article. If she could get featured in this months edition, the promotion was as good as hers.

“You see I couldn’t tell you at the office since that’d be unfair treatment, there are other journalist being considered who also don’t have a feature. Plus I didn’t want to text and leave a paper trail.” Poe said before taking a large bite of his panini. 

“Cell phones can also call each other you know, you don’t only have to text.” Rey smiled around the straw of her Ice Tea - her mood having done a 180. A promotion, this is exactly what she needed. Her restfulness, her slump - the promotion was the answer to all of it. She was sure of it! 

Poe shrugged. He attempted to pass the action off as carefree but the way he sat back in his chair and eyed her sent a warning bell off in her head. “Well I wasn’t making it all up. I did want to take you out to lunch. I worry about you, you know.”

“What’s there to worry about?” Rey schooled her face. She knew it. She knew Poe had been up to something with this lunch, Finn had cornered her recently about his ‘brotherly’ concerns, and she had a strong feeling that Poe was about to reiterate them.

“You work too much. You don’t hang out with anyone but us, which don’t get me wrong I’m flattered- and I get it we’re pretty awesome - but you never give anyone else a chance, especially anyone who hits on you.”

“I’m not interested in dating right now.” Rey said, “I’ve worked so hard to get this far, and now you’re saying it’s paying off! I really should just focus on getting a featured article. I can always date after the promotion.”

“Oh yeah, throw more work on your plate and THEN you’ll start putting yourself out there? How much of your life are you going to give to your job before you give yourself a chance to find happiness?”

Rey frowned, “I don’t need to be in a relationship to be happy Poe.”

“I know, I didn’t mean it like that.” He sighed, his hand reaching across the table to cover Reys. “I just mean, don’t get so focused on writing about life that you forget to live it.”

Rey covered his hand with her other one, smiling what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry so much. I am happy. And I promise, some day soon, I’ll bring a boy home and you and Finn can argue over which one of you gets to play the tough don’t-even-think-about-hurting-her big brother.” 

Poe smiled back, squeezing her hand before releasing. “Please, we all know Finn won’t be able to help himself. I personally am looking forward to playing the embarrassing look-at-this-drunk-selfie big brother, much more my speed.”

Rey rolled her eyes, letting the conversation naturally digress into a commentary on Finn and his odd characteristics that are somehow both laid back and incredibly wound up all at once. As lunch finished, Rey left that cafe promising Poe she’d at least think about what he said.

-0-

  


Rey promptly forgot all about her promise, focusing on brainstorming as she finished work and her cycle class afterwards. The entire subway ride home was spent scribbling ideas. After getting home that same list of article ideas now had most of them scratched off for being non feature worthy. Despite knowing this promotion could help break her out of the slump - the slump itself hadn't actually broken yet. The frustration and hopelessness building inside her for the last few weeks was starting to hit a breaking point. Rey just wasn't sure if brilliance or breakdown lay on the other side.  
  
Determined to get in the right head space, after throwing down a quick dinner, Rey found herself next on the living room couch with her laptop open. Wrapped in a blanket, fuzzy socks, a cup of tea on the side table, she had gotten in her favorite writing mode in hopes of inspiring a feature worthy idea.  
  
Instead of opening Microsoft Word, home of her work articles, Poe’s words circled around in her head and she stared down the Scrivener processor icon. Home of her personal writing. Including her permanent-work-in-progress fantasy novel. Rey had started writing it when she was only ten. It had just been an escape, a way to pour her emotions onto something outside of herself so they couldn’t drown her from within. In Jakku she had only ever done two things — scavenging or writing. Scavenging to survive the Jakku desert, writing to survive the loneliness. For a long time it was a mere hobby, she knew she needed money if she wanted to craft the life of her dreams and writing fiction seemed akin to playing the lottery.  
  
Everything changed when she read the very first Galaxy Wars novel the night of her sixteenth birthday. The cover had been pretty, so she stole it from the bookstore while her good for nothing foster father Plutt argued over the price of something or other. Alone in her room, hiding under the blanket so Plutt couldn’t see the light from her flashlight, she devoured that book. It transformed her, transported her to a whole new world. And unlike any other book, the more she fell for the story, the more she felt compelled to learn about the author. Who was this man that could create such breathtaking worlds?  
  
What she learned changed her. A man born into a famous family, destined to follow in their political footsteps, but instead he struck out, wrote from his heart, made it big by 21. His story, and his novels, they inspired her. She began devouring any book she could get her hands on, learning as much as she could about writing. When she came across Thoreau and read those words she now uses as a mantra - “go confidently in the directions of your dreams” - she felt that’s exactly what her favorite author did with the Galaxy Saga. A man that went confidently towards his dreams. For a bit there, Rey felt she might be able to live her dreams too.  
  
But she turned 18, moved to New York, and reality swept her away. And that author? By the time she made it to the city he had fallen off the face of the earth. One bad article about him and he bounced. She guessed reality got to him too. It crushed her. Bills demanded a job and when Finn, her first and best friend, helped her get a journalist position, she thought that that was the closest she’d ever get to her dream. She got paid to write, she made friends, and friends turned into family. What else could she want?  
  
But…the Galaxy Saga books kept coming. Despite it all, if she gave herself time to analyze it, she’d have admit despite leaving the city, he never left his dreams. Rey never once found a book that moved her the same as Ben Solo’s books.

_**Don’t get so focused on writing about life that you forget to live it.** _

During all those lonely nights in Jakku, Rey debated what life meant to her, what she wanted from it. She wasn’t sure which starless night she’d decided, but she had once determined life was all about taking risks - as John Shedd said, a ship in harbor is safe — but that is not what ships are built for. 

With a deep breath of determination, Rey clicked on the Scrivener word processor.  
If Ben Solo could write Galaxy Wars, than she too could write something worthy of the world.  
Right?

-0-

After that fateful office visit from Poe, Rey spent the next few days having an existential crisis. The source of the crisis bounced back and forth from her lack of article material, to the concept of her entire life. 

While debating Poe’s words, and after spending the following weekend escape writing for her fantasy novel, Rey thought about her future for the first time in a long time. She thought past the next few years, past her goal to be editor. No, she thought of Her Life. Like ten years from now, fifteen years from now, hell, she even thought of forty years from now.

Journalism had gotten her here, saved her in this new world outside of the Jakku desert. She’d be turning 25 in only a month and journalism was all she had known since she entered the adult world. She did enjoy it, she really did, but…if that was all she did for the rest of her life…that thought left her feeling empty.

But who was she outside of journalism?

She couldn’t stop thinking of that question. 

Tuesday rolled around and after Rey got out of work, Rose was waiting for her outside, per usual. It was Yoga and Ice cream day, and Rey tried her very best to act completely normal. Thankfully yoga tended to be a quiet event, ever since Rose declared they should try hot yoga and they spent forty-five minutes being boiled alive. (Hence the addition of ice cream to their tradition).

But as they sat with their usuals, chunky monkey for Rey and mint chocolate for Rose, Rey couldn’t blame her silence on recovering much longer. She felt Rose’s eyes on her. Try as she might, she couldn’t think of a damn thing to say. The harder she tried the more chaotic her mind got.

The slump was worse than ever. What if the promotion was all wrong? Or what if it WAS the answer but Rey was going to mess it all up? What if the slump never ends and she can never write again? She means, sure, she spent the weekend writing, but was it even any good? All she really has are a million scene snippets and no coherent plot - what if she never figures out an actual plot? Yeah, she has a beginning, and she kind of knows where she wants the story to end, _**but what even is a middle?**_

“You know Rey,” Rose began, her tone a bit too forced to be pleasant. It brought Rey right back to the reality of her messy life and her nosey friends trying to ‘fix’ her.

Rey groaned. “Not you too,” she whined. Damn, she should of thought of something to say sooner, maybe if the silence hadn’t stretched Rose never would have gotten an opening. Apparently, Rey wasn’t even good at talking any more! Stabbing at her ice cream she glared over it at Rose. For her credit, Rose almost looked innocent. Almost.

“What do you mean?” She tried.

“Oh shove it. I know you, Finn, and Poe have conspired against me. Ever since you three became,” She waved her hand absentmindedly, “whatever it is that you guys are, it’s like you all team up on me. What happened to the good old days when we could hang out without you three interjecting into my life choices?”

“We grew up.” Rose said, dropping the nice act. Rey may not get out much, but she also knew there was no fiercer woman on the entire planet than Rose Tico. And Rose just took off her gloves. Rey frowned at her ice cream.

“Seriously Rey,” She went on, “I know things with Poe and Finn are…unexpected. I never thought I’d be in a serious relationship with anyone, much less two people at once, but it felt right. It’s exactly what I need and I found it,” she emphasized the word found, “because I was brave enough to let things change. I didn’t let my fear stop me from moving forward in my life. When I’m with them, I feel like I’m home. That’s all I want for you too.”

“Why does home have to be with another person?” Rey grumbled.

“It doesn’t, it’s just a start, something to shake things up a bit. All you do it is eat, sleep, and work. Yoga and ice cream with me on Tuesdays and Thursdays, trivia nights on Fridays, and movies with Finn on Sunday. You’re on repeat Rey. We just want you to start moving forward.” 

“Yeah. Okay,” Rey said, diving her spoon back into her ice cream and looking at Rose. 

Finn had been too patronizing, his older brother act only ever raised Rey’s defenses. Poe cared about her, but any heart to heart was too out of character for them to really hit home, the pair usually conversed solely in sarcasm and loving insults. But Rose, Rose had a certain bluntness about her that Rey adored.

“But don’t worry so much,” Rey said, “I am moving forward in my life.” 

“Oh yeah?” Rose prompted.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about your guys words and…I’ve been working on my novel.”

Rose squealed, literally squealed. It made Rey cringe. Rose jumped into a barrage of questions - asking about the plot, the characters, what she planned to do with it, when did she plan to publish?

“I don’t know any of that yet.” Rey waved off her questions. “I just thought I could start working on something that was mine- you know out side of work.”

Rose hummed. “You should come with me to visit my parents this weekend. They moved upstate when they retired and opened a cute little B&B. It’s this small town and they are having this town celebration, Founders Day or something like that - I go every year to help them get set up for it. Take a vacation, it’ll be the perfect setting to work on the novel.”

Rey was already shaking her head, “No, I still need to find a feature, this isn’t a good time-“

“It’s never a good time! Come on, just for the weekend. You’ve literally never taken a vacation. Once. You deserve at least a weekend. To think, or to write, or simply relax. Just one weekend.”

The word ‘no’ hung on her lips but Rey hesitated. Go boldly in the direction of your dreams. 

“Yeah. That sounds…relaxing.” Rey said instead.

While she did, in fact, think it would be the opposite of relaxing, Rey knew the rest of her life started outside of her comfort zone. Added bonus, Rose’s smile made it all seem worth it.  
With friends like Rose, Finn, and Poe, maybe Rey could figure this whole life thing out after all.


	2. The Attendant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast facts for y’all as our soft babies meet - For those of you not familiar, in New York we pump our own gas and right over the border in New Jersey that is illegal, and attendants pump it for you. 
> 
> There isn’t necessarily a beef between Jersey and NY, but as a New Yorker I am obligated to think my state far superior.
> 
> Also, I am not entirely familiar with Thompson Lake or that area, but that is the town setting in the hallmark movie this is based off of, so forgive any inconsistency between the story setting and the real deal.
> 
> Lastly, Rose IS in fact brave for driving in Manhattan. I vehemently refuse to do so.
> 
> Okay let’s get to my babies meeting!!

Friday came faster than Rey expected. Especially since, as soon as Finn heard about the trip, the whole office coincidently got gifted a half day - provided any assignments due were turned in by noon of course. 

Rey would die before admitting Rose’s get away plan was already helping, but the excitement of the trip had Rey hammering out her last piece for the month faster than ever since the slump began. 

Now, the only task that lay before her was to find a feature worthy article. 

Rose, true to her nature, was waiting for Rey at the agreed upon time of 1 pm, two iced frappes in the cup holders of her Rogue SUV. 

Another thing Rey would never admit is how she found Rose, a born and bred Jersey girl, brave for driving into Manhatten to pick her up.

“You know I could have taken the train to you,” Rey pointed out as she settled into the passenger seat. 

“Nah, we’ll make better time this way,” Rose replied, “Moms making her penna vodka dish tonight and I do NOT want to be late for that dinner. Did I tell you she makes it from scratch? Even the pasta!”

“Yum! How long’s the drive anyway?” 

Fresh pasta sounded divine. If there was one thing Rey loved in this world, it was food. Any and all food. But homemade food always hit the best.

“Only about two hours once we make it out of the city. Don’t worry, I’ve already made us a playlist.”

Reaching for the consul, Rose hit a button and The Man by the Killers started playing. Smiles on their faces, dancing along and singing off key, Rey never felt lighter as they kicked off their adventure.

-0-

Reaching the outskirts of the little town of Thompson Lake, Rose pulled into a gas station so she could fill up and Rey could grab a snack. 

The trip in had been nice, hitting the suburbs around the city first, and then more rural areas as they got farther away. Though she never traveled much, Rey loved the feeling of driving back roads lined with tall green trees. Something about it felt so…free. 

Exiting the Quick Stop, Rey walked back to the car, absentmindedly popping a Cheeto in her mouth, skipping and humming as she hopped over the steps between the gas lanes. Mind on the beauty of nature, it was only when she reached the car did she realize there was a man standing next to it, watching her intently as he pumped their gas. She frowned. 

“We’re still in New York aren’t we?” The words were out before her brain processed the rest of the details of the sight before her. 

The man was large, huge actually. Dark jeans and a red flannel fought to contain him. Black hair framed a pale face, plush lips, and angular nose…wait…it couldn’t be…

“Yep. Your friend seemed confused at the concept of self service so I’d figure helping was easier than explaining.”

Wow, that was a deep voice. 

“Forgive her, she’s from Jersey.” 

The response was automatic, an old taunt of hers for Rose and her ways, and the man gave a huff of a laugh in understanding.

But Rey’s mind wasn’t on the age old beef between New Yorkers and New Jersey. She was positive she knew this man. Her eyes dropped to take in every detail of him.

Working up from the tips of his Tims, past his long legs, the large hand holding the nozzle, the thick forarm with the sleeve rolled up in that unfair way, solid biceps leading to broad shoulders, all the way up, right back to his intense brown eyes. 

Oh, She was positive. 

And he was even more beautiful in person than any tiny picture in the back of a book jacket.

“Uh,” Mind reeling, not sure what possessed her, she titled the bag. “Cheeto?”

He smiled, a small side smile like he found her amusing. Not in a good way.

“No, thank you.”

She gave a nod and a forced smile. Scurrying into the passenger seat, she made sure the door was closed before she turned on Rose. Poor, clueless Rose, applying her lip gloss in the vanity mirror. 

“Rose, why is Ben Solo pumping our gas?” 

“You know the gas attendant?”

“New York is self service state babe, always has been. Seriously have you never pumped gas before?” 

“Why would I when it’s cheaper in Jersey? We’re full service cause we’re classy.  
“Besides every time I stop here on my way to my parents, there’s always a nice gentleman that pumps it for me. I just figured this guy was new. What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal? Rose, that is Ben Solo. THE top selling fantasy author,” she reached down to her purse, pulling out her well worn and well loved copy of the first Galaxy Saga novel. Anytime she felt lost she read it, read Ben Solo’s words. The words of the man pumping their gas!

“Ooh, that gorgeous hunk of a man is also your favorite author?” 

Rose twisted to take another look and Rey prayed it wasn’t obvious they were talking about him. Wait, the back windows are rolled up aren’t they? Before she could double check, Rose said something that made her cringe from embarrassment.

“You should ask him for a private interview. Very private. See if he can keep you up as late in person as he can with his cliff hangers.” Rose even wiggled her eyebrows.

Rey whacked Rose as hard as she could in the tit but Rose just blocked and laughed. Before she could chastise her friend further a knock behind her sent her jumping in her seat. 

Spinning around, Rey came face to very close face with Ben Solo, that same side smile still plastered on his lips. His gorgeous lips. The glass separating them slowly disappearing as Rose lowered the window. 

“You’re all set. Is there anything else you two need help with?” 

“Yes, actually, my friend,” 

Rey whipped her head to Rose, pleading with her eyes. But Rose Tico took no pity.

“She thinks you’re her favorite author.” 

“Let me guess…Ben Solo?” 

His deep drawl brought her focus back to him. Up close the soft deep brown of his eyes seemed…Rey wasn’t sure, but she found she wasn’t as nervous as she thought she’d be finally meeting her idol. Drawn in is more accurate.

“Yeah,” she breathed, holding up her book. 

“She’s a journalist, maybe you two can get together for an interview.” Rose pipped in.

Rey physically cringed. Ben’s smile disappeared. She knew Rose thought she was helping. Rose didn’t know that Ben had a big falling out with his publisher after that unsavory article held him in a bad light. That he disappeared after that, radio silence for six years. No tweets, no interviews, no nothing. A new book or two each year, but nothing else.

“Sorry to disappoint, but that’s not me.” He said, standing up straight and moving back. “Have a safe trip.” 

And like that he was gone. Turning away. Walking away. Simply gone. 

“Wait really?” Rose whispered

“Ben!” Someone called, coming out of the garage. “It was the alternator. All good now.” The mechanic tossed a set of keys and the man walking away from their SUV caught them.

“Wait…he lied?”

“Rose…” Rey groaned, “there’s some things you don’t know. Solo vehemently dislikes journalists. All of them.”

“Oh,” she said softly, putting the car into gear and peeling off, “what a shame.” 

As they past, Ben titled his head, catching Rey’s eye before Rose turned onto the main street. In that brief moment, his eyes on her, Rey felt heavy, like ‘what could have been’ wasn’t just a cliche in a movie, but actually a literal weight crushing her heart.

“Yeah,” Rey echoed. “A real shame.” 

They were right, never meet your idols.


	3. The Routine

Nothing happened in this quiet little town- that’s why Ben loves it. Peace and quiet and routine. It’s been his constant companion for six years and it’s settled something inside of him in ways he never thought possible. So much so that his Sunday phone calls with Leia could now include surprise side bars with Han without Ben losing his shit.

So, when the Falcon clocked out on him in the middle of Main Street this morning, even that didn’t unsettle Ben. The same Ben who at one time punched Snokes PA because he had the misfortune of making a single snide comment after Ben had been stuck in hours of traffic. (To be fair, Hux had it coming for long before that moment).

But the old Falcon breaking down didn’t bother Ben because even car repair had become routine. Artoo’s Quick Stop on the edge of town was the only good repair shop around anyway, and Ben had been finding himself there more frequently since he wasn’t ready to let the Falcon go quite yet.

Even the clueless little lady that assumed he was a gas attendant, too busy taping away on her cellphone to register his amused confusion, was routine. Tourists came through all the time, the State Park not too far. Especially with Founders Day approaching it was to be expected. 

What wasn’t expected, and definitely not routine, was the literally ray of sunshine that came bouncing out of the Quick Stop while Ben pumped the clueless lady’s gas.

It was more than the light reflecting off of her messy-buned chestnut hair, or how flowy her yellow sundress was in the breeze. 

It was the way she hopped on and off the curbs, the carefree softness of her smile as she pranced her way towards him. So genuine it bordered on innocence; light in this gray world. Unexpected. Not routine.

Oh shit. She was right in front of him, her hazel eyes widening as she takes him in. Unexpectedly she’s British, more surprising is the dusting of freckles across her nose, like fairy kisses. Most surprising is how she devours him with her eyes.

For a brief moment in time, Ben is ready for this twist in fate that brought this woman to him. So ready to see where this new turn takes him.

He’d be lying if he didn’t say he’s been thinking about his future, it’d be impossible not to, with Leia working a mention of grandkids someway or other into each call. He‘s been in limbo recently and while the routine was comfortable...maybe it was time for something new?

But then she held up his book and the word ‘interview’ was tossed out. 

Before Ben could even process the turbulent emotions the mere concept of talking to a journalist did to his insides, he was already walking away, heading towards the garage. Artoo said a lot of things at him about the alternator and Ben heard absolutely none of it.

The SUV started up, the tourists just passing though. Clutching the keys for the Falcon in his hand, Ben felt the routine settle back in. 

Because nothing happened in this quiet little town. And for the first time in six years, as Ben met those beautiful hazel eyes one last time, the fact of that failed to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo honestly I have the majority of the fic mapped out and parts drafted, and I’ve really really enjoyed writing Ben’s POV.
> 
> If I ever get ridiculously rich, my first order of business is to write a new Star Wars Fix It movie because Ben Solo deserves so much better.
> 
> Mini rant aside, I hope you enjoyed so far!! More to come soon, I’m aiming for updating early this coming week! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
